Butiran Permata
by Call Me Chii
Summary: "Chacuke... liyat.. Gelang ityu bagus ya?" "Ia ya?" "Arigato Chacuke.." ChibiSasuXChibiFemNaru. special bat temen2 saya. RnR please... No Flame.


**Disc: Mas Masashi.. Naruto jadiin****punya saya aja ya..**

**Warning: FemNaru, OOC, OC, GaJe, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Pair: ChibiSasuXChibiFemNaru..**

**Note's:****Spesial untuk sahabat-sahabat yang sudah mau nemani Chii di tahun 2009-2011 ini. RnR.. NO FLAME...**

'**berpikir'**

"**berbicara"**

**Summary:**

"Chacuke... liyat.. Gelang ityu bagus ya?"

"Ia ya?"

"Arigato Chacuke.."

**BUTIRAN PERMATA**

**BY: Call Me Chii**

**Naruto POV**

Aku memandangi bulan.. bulan yang berwarna kuning keemasan.. Sendiri.. karna kau telah pergi jauh..

'_Kau tega Sasuke.. Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri..'_

Haah.. makin ku ingat masa lalu.. makin sakit hatiku ini..

**End Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

**Flash Back:**

**10th yang lalu**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi ini bersama Sasuke..

"Eh..Naluto.. kitya masyuk ke dalem toko ityu yu?" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ayo.. tapi Chacuke.. toko apa ityu?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke gandeng tanggan Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Kling-kling" suara bel pintu antik terdengar saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Woaa... Bagusnya.. Chacuke.. kau tau dary mana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hehehe.. bagyus bukan? Aniki yang membery tahuku." kata Sasuke bangga.

"Selamat datang tamu-tamu manis.. apa yang kalian cari ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut baby purple mendekati mereka.

"Ah.. Ichigo-San.. kami mau liyat-liyat.. boleh kah?" tanya Sasuke dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Umm.. tentu saja, aduh.. Sasu-Chan.. jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Seandainya kau sudah besar.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu." ucap Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa aku di tinggalkan begitu saja?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ehehehe.. maaf You.. kan seandainya.." ujar Ichigo sambil menggengam tangan pemuda yang bernama You itu.

Saat kedua orang dewasa itu menggobrol Naruto dan Sasuke langgsung pergi menjelajahi toko aksesoris itu.

"Chacuke.. Chacuke.. liat itu bagyus ya? Eh.. ityu lebih bagyus lagyi.. ah..semuanya bagyus..." kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Brisyik Naluto... akyu tau semua bagyus kok." Kata Sasuke.

"Chacuke... liyat.. Gelang ityu bagus ya?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk gelang dengan manik-manik berwarna-warni.

"Ia ya?" jawab Sasuke singgkat, dan menggerutkan dahi seperti berpikir.

"Arigato Chacuke.. Chacuke mau ngasih liyat Nalu tempat yang bagyus." Kata Naruto saat mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus berbicara sedangkan Sasuke terus diam. Sampai mereka mencapai taman kecil yang biasa mereka pakai bermain. Sasuke berhenti saat mereka akan menyebrangi jalan raya menuju taman itu.

"Naluto.. kau tunggu dulyu ya di taman ityu. Aku mau belyi sesuatu dulu." kata Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto sesaat sebelum berlari menuju toko itu lagi.

"Tunggu Chacuke..." teriak Naruto yang terlambat mencegah Sasuke.

"Kling-kling"

"Hosh..hosh.. Ichigo-San. Aku mau belyi gelang manik-manik warna-warni ityu." kata Sasuke sambil menujuk gelang yang tadi di tunjuk Naruto.

"Ah.. baiklah.. sekalian di bungkus?" tanya Ichigo yang kaget melihat Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke hanya mengganguk. Ichigo mengambil gelang itu lalu di bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memberikan uang dan langsung pergi sambil membawa bungkusan itu.

"Chacuke kemana ya?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di ayunan taman itu.

"Nalutoo..." seseorang memanggil Naruto dari seberang jalan.

Naruto langsung bangun.. hendak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun,

"TIN-TIN" suara klakson mobil menggema di jalan itu.

"BRUAGH" Sasuke kecil terpental jauh karena terkena tabrakan mobil itu.

"CHACUKE..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah tubuh Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Chacuke.. Chacuke.. bertahanlah Chacuke... Chacuke..." tangis Naruto pecah saat memangku tubuh Sasuke yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Na.. Naluto.. ini.. un..tukmu..." kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan itu dari dalam kantongnya.

Warna ungu berubah jadi merah pekat. Naruto terdiam sambil menggambil bungkusan itu.

"Arigato Chacuke.. arigato" kata Naruto sambil menangis tidak ada henti-hentinya.

"Jangan menangis Naluto.. Nanti kita bertemu lagyi ya!" kata Sasuke sambil mulai memejamkan matanya, nafasnya mulai hilang.

"CHACUKE JANGAN TINGGALIN NALU." raungan Naruto membuat yang melihat kejadian itu merasa pilu.

**End FlashBack**

**Naruto POV**

10tahun sudah sejak kejadian itu. Gelang ini masihku pakai, ku anggap sebagai penggantimu, hingga saat kita bertemu lagi.

"Naruto.. Teman-temanmu menunggu di bawah.." seru Kaa-San.

"Ia.. sebentar" jawabku singgkat.

"Hoi... maaf menunggu lama.." kataku pada teman-teman.

"Dasar kau ini Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto.. kau percaya reinkarnasi?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Humm..aku percaya kok. Karna 'dia' membuatku percaya." kataku sambil tersenyum ke langit.

"Hoh.. Dasar aneh." kata Tenten sebelum aku menimpuknya dengan buku yang ku bawa.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Aneh kah? ^^" Saya membuat sekuelnya… Jadi yang merasa ending-nya menggantung tenang saja…. XD RnR… XD NO FLAME!**

_**Bonjour d'entre les morts**_  
><em><strong>Chii, comme l'Ange de Mort<strong>_


End file.
